The Grass Tale
by Mike A
Summary: A retard (yet amusing) story about Grass Shipping - The relationship between Bulbasaur and Chikorita.


Imporant Notice:  
The story you are about to read is stupid, idiotic, nonsense, childish, whatever. It was written like that in order to make it amusing. If this kind of humor does not amuse you, don't read the story and don't send reviews saying this is idiotic. I already know that.  
  
  
-=The Grass Tale=-  
  
  
Once upon a time, there was Ash. Ash is stupid so I won't write a lot of detail about him, because it's not worth the time. Ash had a few Pokemon, one of them was Bulbasaur (the green one with a fig bush on his back). Bulby was Ash's favorite grass pokemon. He helped him a lot. One day our retard Ash caught a Chikorita. It was a difficult fight, and Charizard got hurt in the fight. Come on Ash! Your stupidity affects your Pokemon! A huge fire Pokemon lost to a wee grass Pokemon? Well anyway Ash did defeat Chiky in the end.  
  
Chiky liked Ash. Maybe he/she/it liked Ash more than just -like- if you know what I mean. One day the people from the government came to collect their taxes. Ash didn't have no money, so he paid them with other things. You never know how much money Pikachu's pubic hair is worth until you try to sell it. Why is that you ask? Well as everybody knows Pikachu is a very paltry Pokemon. And you know those souvenir shops at tourist sites? They always sell you worthless stuff at overpriced prices. Just another thing for their collection. Back to our story now - Ash liked the attention he was getting from Chiky, he was very proud of his Pokemon. Bulby was very sad because of this so he ran away from Ash (funny name!! hehe), and Chiky had feelings for Bulby so he/she/it went out looking for it.  
  
After many years (31 years, 2 months and 38 days to be exact) Chiky found Bulby. They began to talk, and it was like this:  
  
Chiky: "Chi Chiko!! Chiko Chiko Rita Chiiiiikooooooo Chikori Chi Chi Chiko!!!" (Hi!)  
Bulby: "Bulbaa..." (Where have you been for so long? I ran away from Ash because I couldn't see him getting all of your attention instead of me.)  
Chiky: "Chiko?" (Do you love me?)  
Bulby: "Bulbaaa Bulb Bulbaaa Saur! Bul Baaal Bulbaaaa, Saur Bulbaaa!" (Yes.)  
Chiky: "Pika!" (I love you too...)  
Bulby: "Pika?!" (Do you know what happened to Ash?)  
Chiky: "Char Char!" (No, what happened to him?)  
Bulby: "Chiko!" (He had nipple cancer and he died.)  
Chiky: ":-)"  
Bulby: ":-))"  
  
They got a bit confused because of the excitement so they talked in a bizzare way. After this extremely important conversation, B&C went to a romantic dinner. They had candles and food and champagne, very romantic. Too romantic if you ask me. So they had a good time and suddenly a hurricane came and the wind dropped the candles on Chiky. The wind only made the fire stronger and the small tiny innocent candle became a huge flamethrower. Bigger than Moltres, so they (whoever that is) say. Chiky burned down, and he/she/it was totally naked, because his/her/its clothes burned down also. Now I have to comment about Chiky's gender. No one really knows his/her/its gender. So this leaves our mind open for thoughts about Bulby's sexual identity. Maybe he's just straight, or maybe he's homosexual (although the word "homo" doesn't fit in this case ("homo" means human) so we can just call him gay). About Bulby, no one is sure what he's gender is but I have inside information, so I can tell you that he's a male. Anyway, Bulby was in a great shock to see Chiky naked and it turned him on. But it was their first date, the Bulby was too shy to do anything. They continued eating their romantic dinner, which consisted of a roast Mewtwo, and a bunch of grilled Dragonites. After they finished the food they started drinking the champagne. It wasn't really a champage, it was actually vodka with Spinarak extracts. Quite delicious if you ask me. Very alcoholic too. They got drunk because of the vodka. They got trippy because of the hallucenognic Spinarak extracts. They didn't know what was happening to them. Chiky saw the fig bush on Bulby's back as a marijuana bush. He/she/it (we still don't know Chiky's gender) took Prima's brassiere and rolled it to a huge (I'm talking enormous, at least 40 feet long) joint. Suddenly out of nowhere Team Rocket came.  
  
Jessie: "Prepare for trouble!"  
James: "And Make it double!"  
--Fast Forwarded--  
Meowth: "Meowth, that's wrong!"  
J&J: "Wrong?!"  
Meowth: "I mean right! Sorry, the ganja fumes got me messed up."  
Jessie took a huge maggot (or was it mallet?) and hit Meowth on the head.  
Ash's lost spirit came and said "Team Rocket!". The ghostbusters took care of that problem.  
Team Rocket was very disoriented as a result of the ghostbusting process. There were many bright lights involved in the process, most of them coming from Ash's infected nipple. Because of their confusion they started slamming into each other, and then James started at Jessie's eyes in such a wonderful way. Jessie loved James and she felt the magic at that magical moment. She kissed him and it was just like a dream coming true. A real oforia.  
  
  
Ok now that I made my rocketshippy readers pleased we can return to the nonsense stuff. After Chiky and Bulby recovered from the psychedelic vodka, they took a walk by the beach. They were in the middle of the desert, and there was a lot of sand in there. Usually beaches have sand in them, so it's close enough. They walked and talked, talked and walked until they saw a few arabs on camels. They wanted to ask the camels how to get back home but they didn't know how to speak arabic so they asked the arabs. The arabs told them to follow the yellow brick road to smurfland, then you go past the teletubbie hills to wonderland, stop there for a smoke with the caterpillar and eat a few psy mushrooms and then you get back home. Our lovely couple got a bit confused so they just decided to take a bus home. After they got home they went to sleep. What they didn't know is that their home was a cucumber field and the farmer thought they were cucumbers. They were green and the farmer didn't have his glasses because a Snorlax ate them. When Chiky and Bulby woke up, they found themselves inside Brock's bag waiting to become a yummy sandwich.  
  
THE END  
Mike A, August 2001. 


End file.
